Tous les Chemins Mènent à l'Amour
by La Friteuse
Summary: Zoro doit se rendre à Paris. Cela fait des heures qui roule sans arriver à destination. Sur une national, en pleine nuit glacial, il voit un jeune homme blond marcher au bord de la route. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude, mais il va prendre ce petit gars dans sa voiture. Seulement, il ne se doutait pas que le gamin avait un caractère bien tremper !


Tous les chemins mènent à l'amour.

Cela faisait douze heures que Zoro était au volant de sa 307 verte pomme, sans compter les pauses siestes. Pourtant, quand il avait décidé de faire ce voyage, il avait calculé trois heures de route, quatre avec les pauses. Mais pourtant, il n'était toujours pas arrivé à destination. Tous les chemins mènent à l'amour. Alors il mit le GPS, mais visiblement, lui aussi avait un problème, car il changeait toujours d'avis et Zoro n'arrivait pas à destination.

Il était prêt à rouler jusqu'au prochain hôtel qu'il verrait, enfin celui qui serait à ses moyens, pour finir la nuit. Seulement, au bord de la route, dans le noir, près des bandes lumineuses, il vu un jeune homme blond avec un énorme sac a dos en train d'avancer dans le froid sur la chaussée. Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de Zoro de prendre les auto-stoppeur, mais là, ce garçon était pâle et maigrichon. Si ca continuait, ce gamin claquerait dans un fossé. Zoro vérifia que personne n'était derrière lui, en même temps, à 4h du matin sur une route de campagne, il y avait peu de chance, mais il ralenti et baissa la vitre pour parler au jeune homme.

Heh toi le blondinet ! Tu veux monter ? J'te dépose un peu plus loin si tu veux

\- T'as pas l'air très net, j'ai pas envie que mon cadavre flotte dans la Loire

\- Si tu veux mourir dehors dans le froid fauché par une voiture, je te force pas

Le blond prit en considération ce que lui dit cet inconnu, et finalement, il monta. Il avait froid, faim, et il était fatigué. Il y avait des chances qu'il soit tomber sur un dangereux psycopath, mais il se pouvait aussi bien que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Tu tappele comment ?

\- Sanji , et toi ?

\- Zoro, où est ce que tu vas ?

\- À Paris, pour devenir cuisinier

\- Ca tombe bien, je dois aussi aller à la capital, on y sera dans deux heures si ce putain de GPS se donne bien la peine de fonctionner

\- Ca m'étonnerait qu'on y soit dans deux heures, Paris - Strasbourg ça met environ cinq heures en voiture

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? On n'est pas à Strasbourg, on est à Angers !

\- Ah non vraiment pas

Sanji activa sa géolocalisation sur son téléphone qu'il tendu ensuite à Zoro. Ce dernier quitta quelque temps la route des yeux pour diriger son regard vers le portable du blond, et en effet, selon le cellulaire, ils se trouvaient bien à Strasbourg.

Dit, ton sens de l'orientation serait pas complètement pourri ?

\- N'importe quoi, c'est mon GPS qui déconne, puis j't'ai rien demander l'Aryen

\- Va te faire foutre ! J'suis pas comme eux ! J'suis pas un connard de Nazi !

Zoro se tut. Apparemment, il avait touché une corde sensible. Pendant une demi-heure, le trajet se fit en silence. Jusqu'à que le vert voit un panneau lui indiquant un hôtel dans une quinzaine de borne.

T'es fatigué ? lui demanda le conducteur

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre

\- Ca peut me foutre qu'on va s'arrêter dans un hôtel dormir le reste de la nuit

\- J'ai pas d'argent pour la chambre d'hotel

\- J'te l'avance, mais je te promets pas un palace

\- Je me contenterais de peu

\- Vu ta tenue, je pensais que tu étais un bobo parisien

\- Faudrait savoir, je suis un Aryen ou un connard de Parisien ?

\- Un nazi aryen qui veut devenir parisien, je dirais

Le blond ne répondit pas. Ils s'arretèrent enfin à l'hotel, et le Zoro prit une chambre. Oui, une chambre, pas deux. Ils dormiraient donc ensemble. Enfin, pas dans le même lit, n'exagérons pas. Alors que Sanji était en train de retirer ses habits dos au conducteur, ce dernier le reluquer légèrement. Cette silhouette l'intriguer légèrement. Il était grand, fin, musclé, et très blanc. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un nazi !

Dit moi Sanji, qu'est qu'un auto-stoppeur en costard va faire à Paris ?

\- Je vais tenter ma chance en tant que cuisinier dans les plus grands restaurants français

\- Rien que ça

\- Ma cuisine est excellente, si tu as l'occasion un jour, vient donc dans un de mes restaurants, et tu verras

\- Si tu m'accueilles avec une bouteille gratuite, j'y penserais

À peine avait il terminait sa phrase, que Zoro c'était déjà endormi. Sanji avait l'intention d'attendre que le conducteur dorme pour lui aussi rejoindre Morphée, histoire d'éviter de se retrouver en morceau dans une baignoire remplis de son sang, mais il ne pensait pas que cela se ferait si vite. Et vu ses ronflements, il ne faisait pas semblant.

Le blondinet eu un peu de mal à s'endormir, mais il réussit. Aussi, le matin, il fut le dernier levait. Et alors qu'il émergeait à peine de son sommeil, Zoro était déjà prêt à repartir. Une quaizaine de minute plus tard, il était dans la voiture, le vert allait tourner à droite mais...

C'est à gauche !

\- Oui, c'est bon, je le savais ! Pas besoin de hurler

Sanji regarda le compteur de Kilomètre, - Tant que ça ?!

\- Je voyage beaucoup

\- Ouais dit plutôt que tu te perds tellement tout le temps que tu roules beaucoup, c'est peut-être pour ça que tes trop fauché pour payer un hôtel descends, vu le prix de l'essence

\- Dit le gars qui n'a pas une thune

\- Ca fait combien de temps que tu essaies d'arriver à Paris ?

\- Environ vingt heures

\- Et tu viens d'où ?

\- De Brest

\- De Brest ?!

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Ca pose un problème ?

\- Ah non pas du tout ! dit Sanji sur un ton ironique, maintenant, je me demande juste si tes con depuis la naissance ou si c'est l'alcool qui ta rendu comme ça !

\- Je t'emmerde cuistot du dimanche

\- T'as dit quoi ?!

Mais Zoro coupa la conversation en insérant un de ces disques de musique. Du Rammstein pour être plus précis. Et alors que la musique avait commencé depuis quelques secondes, le conducteur entendu des bruits étrangers qui ne venait ni disque ni du moteur. Il tourna la tête, et constata que Sanji bougeait les lèvres. Le vert tendu plus les oreilles et comprit que le blondinet chantonnait les paroles. Décidément, il aggraver son cas.

Et tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas un nazi ? ricana le vert

\- Rammstein ce n'est pas un groupe néo-nazi, t'es bien placer pour le savoir

\- Tu avoueras que c'est quand même assez drôle, manquerais plus que tu sois allemand

\- Je viens de Munich

Zoro se tut. Il ne s'en doutait pas. Etait il devin ? Il n'eut le temps de plus réfléchir que Sanji reprit la parole.

J'ai trois frères et une sœur, eux et mon père sont des vrai taré allemand, ils vénèrent encore le furher et font tout pour que le régime nazi revienne, que la race aryenne soit la seule race humaine, et qu'ils dominent à nouveau la France

Ma mère était française, je parle les deux langues. Mon père l'a épouser parce que ses parents était allemand, mais ils avaient fuit l'allemagne pendant le bombardement de Berlin en quarente cinq, ils se sont réfugier en France, ma mère est née, à vécu en France jusqu'à ses vingt ans et est retourner en Allemagne où elle à rencontrer mon père

Seulement moi la domination du monde par les têtes blondes c'est pas mon truc, j'ai toujours aimé cuisiner, et les Français sont les meilleurs dans ce domaine, alors dès que j'ai pu, je suis parti pour Paris

Après ce monologue émouvant, Zoro n'osa plus parler, Sanji non plus. Seule la musique de Rammstein résonné dans la voiture, se mêlant au bruit sourd du moteur.

Donc tes un nazi ? Finis par dire le vert

\- Je t'es dit que je n'avais rien avoir avec eux ! s'énerva le blondinet

Après quelques heures de route, une de plus que ce qu'avait prévu Sanji, en même temps, a force de faire quatre fois le tour de chaque rond-point et faire trente-six demi-tour, ils arrivèrent enfin à Paris. Leur peine n'était pas terminée, ils devaient toujours trouver le restaurant dont le blondinet souhaiter rejoindre, j'ai nommé, le Baratier.

Une fois devant, ils se garaient, Sanji descendu, et prit son sac à dos. Zoro sorti lui aussi, pour lui dire au revoir, minimum de politesse. Et aussi parce qu'il voulait voir une dernière fois le visage de l'aryen. Il était quand même très beau. Et malgré son caractère improbable, d'une certaine manière, le vert c'était attaché au nazi.

Merci de m'avoir amené jusqu'ici, même si j'aurais fait plus vite à pied

\- Eh beh tu iras emmener les Juifs à Auschwitz à pied

\- Ouais c'est ça

Silence.

Si tu m'offres une bouteille, je viendrais goûter ta cuisine dans ce restau

\- Faut il encore que t'arrives à le retrouver

Encore un silence.

Au revoir Sanji

\- Au revoir Zoro

Sur ce, le vert retourna dans sa voiture, démarra le moteur, et reparti en direction de chez lui. Sanji, de son coté, entra dans le restaurant, et après avoir passé un entretient d'embauche, et avoir cuisiner pour le grand Zeff, il fut pris en tant que cuisinier. Apparemment, son talent était plus grands que son sale caractère.

Sanji, exténué de son voyage et de son entretien, rentra dans sa chambre de fonction, défit ce sac à dos qu'il triballait depuis si longtemps, et alluma son ordinateur après une bonne douche. Il traîna sur Facebook, et reçu une notification ainsi qu'un message d'un certain Roronoa Zoro. Il accepta puis ouvrit le message :

Zoro : Ca te dirait qu'on fasse un bout de route ensemble ? Dans la vie je veux dire…

Sanji : Pourquoi tes perdus sans moi ?


End file.
